Angel of Mine
by SonamySistah96
Summary: Zero Kiryuu, barely able to use his wings, took the job not even an Arch Angel would. He became the Guardian Being of pureblood Kaname Kuran. A vampire with a guardian? Unheard of. So why? Zero would simply smile and say, "He is my angel. Angel of Mine."


~* ahem…*deep breath* I'm back haha miss me? ~

Disclaimer: *sigh* I did not miss these. You know the drill. -_-

Alright so, I'm out of school for the summer (thank kami-sama haha) and I'm going back to what I do best. Procrastinating. ^^ And I have huge writers block for EVERYTHING I have been working on unfortunately, but that should change after I attend the Anime expo in two weeks. ^^" Either way, I'm writing this story because it has been spinning around in my little brain just begging to be set free. So, without further adieu, I give you something to pass the time until I update my other works. ^^ I love you! *~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: We Meet Once Again, For the First Time<strong>

Brown coat flaps whisked absentmindedly from brisk motion as Kaname Kuran steadily descended the spiral staircase that led down into the depths of the dungeon hidden beneath the floors of the building where the Vampire Council usually held all of its cordial meetings. Trailing behind the vampire prince were his best friend, Takuma Ichijo and, not best but equally as close friend, Aido Hanabusa. The two were keeping up with their leader as best as they could in their little 'crime in progress.'

**~*xXx*~**

_A few weeks back, Aido had come to Kaname in his quarters to discuss with him some subjects that he had overheard his father talking about on the phone with one of the members of the council. Aido himself thought the idea was ridiculous, but he had sworn he had overheard his father speaking to the council member about having found a being that was not of this world. No, not anything pertaining to a vampire, but the being was pure, untainted, and hazardous to touch. From the bits and pieces that Aido had overheard, it seemed as though whenever any vampire attempted to physically interact with said being, they would be burned or scorned in a similar affect as to if they had touched holy water._

_However, not wanting to give up on such a rare find, especially when they had yet to figure out just what it was, several council members had called upon a good amount of (most likely illegally turned) Level E's to carefully take the creature's body down into the dark and damp basements of the Council Hall. The Level E's suffered a great deal of damage being as they were already not in the best of existence, but as per usual, the council members could care less. The special being was placed in a cold cell and chained to a wall to prevent any type of struggle should it wake up and be hostile. There, in the cold dark cells it was left and put under 24 hour guard._

_Aido was unable to hear anymore conversation as his father was about to exit the room so the young noble had to make himself scarce. However, he had overheard more than enough to bring it to the attention of Kaname. _

_The pureblood in question had listened to Aido's story with complete interest and was curious himself as to what the Council had found and neglected to inform him about. As soon as the young noble was finished with his story, Kaname summoned Takuma into his quarters and the three made an elaborate plan to sneak into the Council Hall, down into the dungeons, and sneak a peek at the creature for themselves. Also, depending on what they find, they would release it from its imprisonment._

**~*xXx*~**

They decided to sneak into the Council Hall late in the 'vampire night' schedule known as twelve noon. The task of entering was extremely easy given the unique abilities of each vampire. Gaining access into the dungeon wouldn't fare so well. There were a good number of guards patrolling around and searching for a trace of an intruder. Kaname took the liberty of concealing all three of their auras and made a signal to Aido and Takuma to stay back and not come until he said so. The two nobles nodded and watched as Kaname emerged from his hiding place and proceeded in taking care of all the guards within the vicinity.

"Alright, it's clear you guys." Kaname called and Takuma and Aido came to his side within a few seconds.

Hanabusa took a few glances around at the knocked out guards on the ground and smirked.

"It's almost as if you've done something like this before Kaname-sama." The pureblood looked at him with a slight smile but the mischievous glint in his mahogany eyes gave it away.

"Nonsense, Aido..."

Takuma disregarded their comments for a moment as he sifted through each of the guards' pockets until he happened upon the cell keys.

"Found them!" he happily chimed and went over to the doors, unlocking them and letting the trio through to gaze upon the beautiful sight before them.

Kaname exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and gazed upon the beauty that had been harshly chained to the wall and placed on the filthy floors of the cell. A young boy sat against the wall. His wrists were cuffed to the chains that appeared to be leaving bruises. Kaname stepped forward slowly and kneeled in front of the young boy. Aido and Takuma watched his actions waiting to see what the two would do to each other.

The pureblood took in the figure's appearance. The child really couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. His skin was more beautiful than the finest porcelain and, even in the dark drear of the cell, seemed to give of an unearthly glow. Long silver hair that looked softer than silk framed the boy's stunning face and fell in long strands down his body. It was then that Kaname noticed that the boy was naked and only being saved from exposure by his long hair which hid any private parts. However, it was not enough to conceal the amazing figure the boy had. Kaname knew that this being was indeed a male, but he had the curves in all the right places that would make any female ripe with jealousy and skin so smooth it had to be a crime.

Shocking it was to the three vampires when they saw the being stir and slowly regain consciousness. The boy slowly blinked and looked around confused before his eyes locked with Kaname's, and the pureblood was breathless. This boy had the most exotic shade of lilac colored eyes that served to heighten his beauty beyond what was thought possible. Kaname could not resist the temptation and reached out to gently caress the soft cheek of the boy, and he was pleasantly surprised when said male leaned into the touch happily and even nuzzled his hand affectionately. The pureblood had no idea why but, he felt as if he knew this boy from somewhere. But…surely he would have remembered meeting such a beautiful being?

All thoughts and though processing, however, stopped instantly when he was broken out of his musings by the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

"Kaname-sama…I've missed you so much. I was…afraid that something…had happened to you but…you look well," the young boy spoke and a breathtaking smile spread across his face. "I'm so glad you're safe Kaname-sama…"

Takuma and Aido looked at each other in shock before turning back to the strange child. It was Aido who stepped forward and decided to question him.

"Who are you? How do you know Kaname-sama?" he questioned and said pureblood actually wanted to know himself.

The boy blinked for a minute but then gave a sad smile to Kaname.

"I'm sorry. Of course…you would not know me. My name is Zero Kiryuu. I am Kaname-sama's guardian angel." He stated softly and for the first time, the three vampires noticed two pairs of small wings folded against Zero's back, but they were hard to notice against the darks cell walls seeing as they were almost pitch black in color.

Kaname took a few deep breaths before immediately breaking the chains that bound Zero and gathered him up into his arms. Zero, so unused to the rush of movement, clung to Kaname for dear life as he was hoisted up and they made their way to the exit.

"Takuma, Aido, we'll have to get to the bottom of this at my estate. I sense vampires approaching." He said simply and the two nodded before following him in haste.

Hopefully, by the end of the 'night,' they would have this whole new mystery figured out…

_TBC_

* * *

><p>~* There you have it. Um, I can pretty much guarantee the frequent update of this because the chapters will be semi short seeing as this is a rather short story. ^^" I really wanted to share it with you guys so please don't hate me too much for it.<p>

Well, love it or hate it? Drop a review and I'll let little Zero angel kiss you. ^^

Zero: *innocent and cutely sleeping on Kaname's chest*

Bai bai! ^^ *~


End file.
